


This Tony is Here

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Gun kink squarePeter finds Tony after the battle of Thanos...just not the right one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/SIM!Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	This Tony is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dubcon (Peter is pretty desperate, he probably wouldn’t normally say yes to this but he does say yes). Gun kink. SIM.

Peter feels like his entire world is flipped upside down. Because Mr. Stark is dead; except for, now he’s pointing a gun at Peter.

“Who are you?” He asks, as if he isn’t Peter’s entire world. As if Peter hadn’t been looking for a way to bring him back for the past year and a half. As if he didn’t remember all their times together.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s eyes are wide, but he isn’t afraid. He should be afraid; what’s _wrong_ with him that he isn’t afraid? “Mr. Stark, it’s me! It’s Peter. The kid? Underoos? Spider-Man? Do you not remember me at all?”

Tony smirks and pushes his glasses up, revealing icy blue eyes. “I’m not from here, Spider-Man. What happened to your Tony?”

Peter feels disappointment course through him. It’s not _his_ Tony; not the one that holds all the memories and loves Peter and would do anything for him. “He…he defeated Thanos…”

“He died?” This Tony smirks, eyes getting darker. “Weak.”

Peter’s lower lip trembles. “He wasn’t weak! He won! He did it, he defeated them all and saved the entire universe!”

Tony quirks a brow. “You loved him.” Not a question, nor a judgment. An observation.

Peter sniffles and nods. “I loved him. I wanted him back—you aren’t him.”

“Did he love you the way you loved him, kid?” He circles around Peter now, like a predator about to pounce. “Did he touch you? Fuck you?”

Peter’s eyes widen and his breath catches. “N-no… no, he had a wife…how did you know I-“

This Tony presses the gun to Peter’s lips. “Would you like me to fuck you, kid? Give you a taste of what could have been? It’ll be better than _he_ could have ever given you, of course, but it’s close enough.”

Peter’s lips part in surprise, and this Tony pushes the gun past Peter’s lips.

Peter must be insane with grief and longing.

That’s the only explanation. Is that he’s gone insane.

Peter grabs this Tony’s wrist, and bobs his head down on the gun, taking it as deep as he can. He gags as it hits the back of his throat, but he takes it anyway.

This Tony’s eyes light up in gleeful surprise, a pleased hum emanating from deep within his chest. “Oh, you’re _so_ much more fun than I thought you would be. My Spider-Man was obnoxious; moral to a fault and strong willed. But he was _weak_. He died by my hands, of course. I couldn’t have someone like him thwarting any plans, no matter how small.” He pulls the gun out of Peter’s mouth. “Does that make you change your mind, kid? Knowing I killed you in my universe?”

Peter _must_ be out of his mind.

His Tony would be so disappointed and disgusted.

Peter shakes his head, dropping to his knees. “Please keep me, sir. I want you.”

Tony smirks, shaking his head fondly. “Oh, this will be fun…”


End file.
